The white Shadow
by HiddenCreativity
Summary: Hiccups and Toothless "found" some Dragon - written in german. For english translation contact me, and i ll make one.
1. Chapter 1

Sanft tätschelte Felling den weißen Kopf von Askot. _Komm Kumpel, wach wieder auf. Lass mich hier nicht im Stich. Dafür gibt's auch Fisch. _Der junge Mann ließ einen fetten Lachs direkt vor der Nase des einzigen je gesehen weißen Nachtschattens. Er schnupperte daran. Dann öffnete er den Mund. Behutsam legte Felling den Fisch hinein. Askot kaute darauf herum. Schluckte ihn herunter. Kurz darauf kuschelte er sich noch dichter an Fellings Körper. Der Mann war gerührt. Der Drache liebte ihn wirklich. So ähnlich musste es wohl zwischen dem Jungen und Ohnezahn sein. Er blickte zu den beiden herüber. Dann wieder auf den geschwächten Askot. Beide vernahmen die Hungerlaute des anderen Drachens. Askot nickte mit dem Kopf leicht in die Richtung der Gefangenen. Felling nickte zurück. Er war kein Unmensch. Und er sah zudem, das sich die beiden Gefesselten schwer taten zu atmen. Also schnitt er die Seile am Hals los, und warf Ohnezahn einen Fisch zu. Dieser schnappte verzweifelt danach. Felling überlegte. Sollte er den Drachen los machen, oder wäre das zu Risikoreich? Er schaute Askot tief in die Augen. Selbiger wendete den Kopf in die Richtung seines Artgenossen. Dann gab er kehlige Laute von sich. Ohnezahn antwortete direkt. Askot schubste Felling mit dem Schweif in die Richtung des Nachtschattens. Er packte sein Messer, und begann die Schlingen durchzuschneiden. Ohnezahn setzte sich mit einem skeptischen Blick im Gesicht auf den Boden, und begann damit, den Fisch zu verschlingen. Felling war damit beschäftigt, Hicks los zu machen. Er versuchte dem Jungen zu erklären, das er ihnen nichts Böses wollte, sondern nur geschockt von Askots Verletzung war. Hicks sah ihn mitfühlend an, und klopfte ihm kollegial auf die Schulter. _Wird schon wieder. _Felling setzte sich müde bei Askot, und lehnte sich an diesen. Er fing damit an, ihm den Nacken zu kraulen, und der Nachtschatten gurrte leise vor sich hin, während Felling in der Bewegung döste, und einfach immer weiter kraulte. Schließlich lag sein Kopf auf dem Rücken seines Drachens, und er schlief. Jedoch ebbte die Krauleinheit nicht ab. Hicks konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie viele Nächte die Beiden wohl so zugebracht haben müssen. Er bedeutete Ohnezahn, das er sich bei die anderen Beiden setzen wollte. Das Reptil folgte ihm gemächlich, und bald lagen sie so da wie Felling und Askot. Zwei leise gurrende Nachtschatten, ein Schlafender und ein Wacher, ebenso die Besitzer mit Ausnahme der Laute. Hicks konnte kein Auge zutun. Und sein Arm tat weh. Er kraulte Ohnezahn jetzt schon fast die halbe Nacht. Er hörte auf. Der Drache merkte das direkt, und schaute Hicks an. Dann stieß er wieder einen Auffordernd klingenden Kehllaut aus. Askot und Felling wachten davon auf. _Was ist? _Felling sah müde aus. _Mein Arm tut weh. Für Ohnezahn ist die Streicheleinheit vorbei, aber er will das nicht wahrhaben. _Askot beobachte die Situation mit angewinkeltem Haupt, und bedeutete Ohnezahn näher zu Felling zu rutschen. Vorsichtig kam das Reptil näher. Felling legte seine Hand auf den Rückenwirbel des Drachens. Dann fing er an, auch Hicks Drachen zu kratzen. Ohnezahn spürte, wie gegen seinen Willen auch er anfing wieder zu gurren. Hicks lehnte sich in seine Seite, und der Drache deckte ihn mit den Flügeln zu, während er weiter wiederstrebend die Wohltat genoss. Die Nacht war noch jung, und alle schliefen tief. Die zwei Nachtschatten im immerwährenden Bariton, Felling in der Bewegung, und Hicks geborgen in Ohnezahns Flügeln.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanft tätschelte Felling den weißen Kopf von Askot. _Komm Kumpel, wach wieder auf. Lass mich hier nicht im Stich. Dafür gibt's auch Fisch. _Der junge Mann ließ einen fetten Lachs direkt vor der Nase des einzigen je gesehen weißen Nachtschattens. Er schnupperte daran. Dann öffnete er den Mund. Behutsam legte Felling den Fisch hinein. Askot kaute darauf herum. Schluckte ihn herunter. Kurz darauf kuschelte er sich noch dichter an Fellings Körper. Der Mann war gerührt. Der Drache liebte ihn wirklich. So ähnlich musste es wohl zwischen dem Jungen und Ohnezahn sein. Er blickte zu den beiden herüber. Dann wieder auf den geschwächten Askot. Beide vernahmen die Hungerlaute des anderen Drachens. Askot nickte mit dem Kopf leicht in die Richtung der Gefangenen. Felling nickte zurück. Er war kein Unmensch. Und er sah zudem, das sich die beiden Gefesselten schwer taten zu atmen. Also schnitt er die Seile am Hals los, und warf Ohnezahn einen Fisch zu. Dieser schnappte verzweifelt danach. Felling überlegte. Sollte er den Drachen los machen, oder wäre das zu Risikoreich? Er schaute Askot tief in die Augen. Selbiger wendete den Kopf in die Richtung seines Artgenossen. Dann gab er kehlige Laute von sich. Ohnezahn antwortete direkt. Askot schubste Felling mit dem Schweif in die Richtung des Nachtschattens. Er packte sein Messer, und begann die Schlingen durchzuschneiden. Ohnezahn setzte sich mit einem skeptischen Blick im Gesicht auf den Boden, und begann damit, den Fisch zu verschlingen. Felling war damit beschäftigt, Hicks los zu machen. Er versuchte dem Jungen zu erklären, das er ihnen nichts Böses wollte, sondern nur geschockt von Askots Verletzung war. Hicks sah ihn mitfühlend an, und klopfte ihm kollegial auf die Schulter. _Wird schon wieder. _Felling setzte sich müde bei Askot, und lehnte sich an diesen. Er fing damit an, ihm den Nacken zu kraulen, und der Nachtschatten gurrte leise vor sich hin, während Felling in der Bewegung döste, und einfach immer weiter kraulte. Schließlich lag sein Kopf auf dem Rücken seines Drachens, und er schlief. Jedoch ebbte die Krauleinheit nicht ab. Hicks konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie viele Nächte die Beiden wohl so zugebracht haben müssen. Er bedeutete Ohnezahn, das er sich bei die anderen Beiden setzen wollte. Das Reptil folgte ihm gemächlich, und bald lagen sie so da wie Felling und Askot. Zwei leise gurrende Nachtschatten, ein Schlafender und ein Wacher, ebenso die Besitzer mit Ausnahme der Laute. Hicks konnte kein Auge zutun. Und sein Arm tat weh. Er kraulte Ohnezahn jetzt schon fast die halbe Nacht. Er hörte auf. Der Drache merkte das direkt, und schaute Hicks an. Dann stieß er wieder einen Auffordernd klingenden Kehllaut aus. Askot und Felling wachten davon auf. _Was ist? _Felling sah müde aus. _Mein Arm tut weh. Für Ohnezahn ist die Streicheleinheit vorbei, aber er will das nicht wahrhaben. _Askot beobachte die Situation mit angewinkeltem Haupt, und bedeutete Ohnezahn näher zu Felling zu rutschen. Vorsichtig kam das Reptil näher. Felling legte seine Hand auf den Rückenwirbel des Drachens. Dann fing er an, auch Hicks Drachen zu kratzen. Ohnezahn spürte, wie gegen seinen Willen auch er anfing wieder zu gurren. Hicks lehnte sich in seine Seite, und der Drache deckte ihn mit den Flügeln zu, während er weiter wiederstrebend die Wohltat genoss. Die Nacht war noch jung, und alle schliefen tief. Die zwei Nachtschatten im immerwährenden Bariton, Felling in der Bewegung, und Hicks geborgen in Ohnezahns Flügeln.


	3. Chapter 3

Sanft tätschelte Felling den weißen Kopf von Askot. _Komm Kumpel, wach wieder auf. Lass mich hier nicht im Stich. Dafür gibt's auch Fisch. _Der junge Mann ließ einen fetten Lachs direkt vor der Nase des einzigen je gesehen weißen Nachtschattens. Er schnupperte daran. Dann öffnete er den Mund. Behutsam legte Felling den Fisch hinein. Askot kaute darauf herum. Schluckte ihn herunter. Kurz darauf kuschelte er sich noch dichter an Fellings Körper. Der Mann war gerührt. Der Drache liebte ihn wirklich. So ähnlich musste es wohl zwischen dem Jungen und Ohnezahn sein. Er blickte zu den beiden herüber. Dann wieder auf den geschwächten Askot. Beide vernahmen die Hungerlaute des anderen Drachens. Askot nickte mit dem Kopf leicht in die Richtung der Gefangenen. Felling nickte zurück. Er war kein Unmensch. Und er sah zudem, das sich die beiden Gefesselten schwer taten zu atmen. Also schnitt er die Seile am Hals los, und warf Ohnezahn einen Fisch zu. Dieser schnappte verzweifelt danach. Felling überlegte. Sollte er den Drachen los machen, oder wäre das zu Risikoreich? Er schaute Askot tief in die Augen. Selbiger wendete den Kopf in die Richtung seines Artgenossen. Dann gab er kehlige Laute von sich. Ohnezahn antwortete direkt. Askot schubste Felling mit dem Schweif in die Richtung des Nachtschattens. Er packte sein Messer, und begann die Schlingen durchzuschneiden. Ohnezahn setzte sich mit einem skeptischen Blick im Gesicht auf den Boden, und begann damit, den Fisch zu verschlingen. Felling war damit beschäftigt, Hicks los zu machen. Er versuchte dem Jungen zu erklären, das er ihnen nichts Böses wollte, sondern nur geschockt von Askots Verletzung war. Hicks sah ihn mitfühlend an, und klopfte ihm kollegial auf die Schulter. _Wird schon wieder. _Felling setzte sich müde bei Askot, und lehnte sich an diesen. Er fing damit an, ihm den Nacken zu kraulen, und der Nachtschatten gurrte leise vor sich hin, während Felling in der Bewegung döste, und einfach immer weiter kraulte. Schließlich lag sein Kopf auf dem Rücken seines Drachens, und er schlief. Jedoch ebbte die Krauleinheit nicht ab. Hicks konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie viele Nächte die Beiden wohl so zugebracht haben müssen. Er bedeutete Ohnezahn, das er sich bei die anderen Beiden setzen wollte. Das Reptil folgte ihm gemächlich, und bald lagen sie so da wie Felling und Askot. Zwei leise gurrende Nachtschatten, ein Schlafender und ein Wacher, ebenso die Besitzer mit Ausnahme der Laute. Hicks konnte kein Auge zutun. Und sein Arm tat weh. Er kraulte Ohnezahn jetzt schon fast die halbe Nacht. Er hörte auf. Der Drache merkte das direkt, und schaute Hicks an. Dann stieß er wieder einen Auffordernd klingenden Kehllaut aus. Askot und Felling wachten davon auf. _Was ist? _Felling sah müde aus. _Mein Arm tut weh. Für Ohnezahn ist die Streicheleinheit vorbei, aber er will das nicht wahrhaben. _Askot beobachte die Situation mit angewinkeltem Haupt, und bedeutete Ohnezahn näher zu Felling zu rutschen. Vorsichtig kam das Reptil näher. Felling legte seine Hand auf den Rückenwirbel des Drachens. Dann fing er an, auch Hicks Drachen zu kratzen. Ohnezahn spürte, wie gegen seinen Willen auch er anfing wieder zu gurren. Hicks lehnte sich in seine Seite, und der Drache deckte ihn mit den Flügeln zu, während er weiter wiederstrebend die Wohltat genoss. Die Nacht war noch jung, und alle schliefen tief. Die zwei Nachtschatten im immerwährenden Bariton, Felling in der Bewegung, und Hicks geborgen in Ohnezahns Flügeln.


	4. Chapter 4

Sanft tätschelte Felling den weißen Kopf von Askot. _Komm Kumpel, wach wieder auf. Lass mich hier nicht im Stich. Dafür gibt's auch Fisch. _Der junge Mann ließ einen fetten Lachs direkt vor der Nase des einzigen je gesehen weißen Nachtschattens. Er schnupperte daran. Dann öffnete er den Mund. Behutsam legte Felling den Fisch hinein. Askot kaute darauf herum. Schluckte ihn herunter. Kurz darauf kuschelte er sich noch dichter an Fellings Körper. Der Mann war gerührt. Der Drache liebte ihn wirklich. So ähnlich musste es wohl zwischen dem Jungen und Ohnezahn sein. Er blickte zu den beiden herüber. Dann wieder auf den geschwächten Askot. Beide vernahmen die Hungerlaute des anderen Drachens. Askot nickte mit dem Kopf leicht in die Richtung der Gefangenen. Felling nickte zurück. Er war kein Unmensch. Und er sah zudem, das sich die beiden Gefesselten schwer taten zu atmen. Also schnitt er die Seile am Hals los, und warf Ohnezahn einen Fisch zu. Dieser schnappte verzweifelt danach. Felling überlegte. Sollte er den Drachen los machen, oder wäre das zu Risikoreich? Er schaute Askot tief in die Augen. Selbiger wendete den Kopf in die Richtung seines Artgenossen. Dann gab er kehlige Laute von sich. Ohnezahn antwortete direkt. Askot schubste Felling mit dem Schweif in die Richtung des Nachtschattens. Er packte sein Messer, und begann die Schlingen durchzuschneiden. Ohnezahn setzte sich mit einem skeptischen Blick im Gesicht auf den Boden, und begann damit, den Fisch zu verschlingen. Felling war damit beschäftigt, Hicks los zu machen. Er versuchte dem Jungen zu erklären, das er ihnen nichts Böses wollte, sondern nur geschockt von Askots Verletzung war. Hicks sah ihn mitfühlend an, und klopfte ihm kollegial auf die Schulter. _Wird schon wieder. _Felling setzte sich müde bei Askot, und lehnte sich an diesen. Er fing damit an, ihm den Nacken zu kraulen, und der Nachtschatten gurrte leise vor sich hin, während Felling in der Bewegung döste, und einfach immer weiter kraulte. Schließlich lag sein Kopf auf dem Rücken seines Drachens, und er schlief. Jedoch ebbte die Krauleinheit nicht ab. Hicks konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie viele Nächte die Beiden wohl so zugebracht haben müssen. Er bedeutete Ohnezahn, das er sich bei die anderen Beiden setzen wollte. Das Reptil folgte ihm gemächlich, und bald lagen sie so da wie Felling und Askot. Zwei leise gurrende Nachtschatten, ein Schlafender und ein Wacher, ebenso die Besitzer mit Ausnahme der Laute. Hicks konnte kein Auge zutun. Und sein Arm tat weh. Er kraulte Ohnezahn jetzt schon fast die halbe Nacht. Er hörte auf. Der Drache merkte das direkt, und schaute Hicks an. Dann stieß er wieder einen Auffordernd klingenden Kehllaut aus. Askot und Felling wachten davon auf. _Was ist? _Felling sah müde aus. _Mein Arm tut weh. Für Ohnezahn ist die Streicheleinheit vorbei, aber er will das nicht wahrhaben. _Askot beobachte die Situation mit angewinkeltem Haupt, und bedeutete Ohnezahn näher zu Felling zu rutschen. Vorsichtig kam das Reptil näher. Felling legte seine Hand auf den Rückenwirbel des Drachens. Dann fing er an, auch Hicks Drachen zu kratzen. Ohnezahn spürte, wie gegen seinen Willen auch er anfing wieder zu gurren. Hicks lehnte sich in seine Seite, und der Drache deckte ihn mit den Flügeln zu, während er weiter wiederstrebend die Wohltat genoss. Die Nacht war noch jung, und alle schliefen tief. Die zwei Nachtschatten im immerwährenden Bariton, Felling in der Bewegung, und Hicks geborgen in Ohnezahns Flügeln.


End file.
